Oh Brother
by flower black
Summary: Introspection de Jane aka Remy aka Alice entre la fin de l'arc de la saison 2 et l'épilogue. Ce qu'elle fut, ce qu'elle est et qui elle aime. OS


_**Disclaimer : Blindspot est une série qui appartient à ses créateurs et à ses producteurs (dont j'ai oublié le nom parce que lol haha)**_

 _ **Note : j'aime beaucoup la série Blindspot pour ses personnages et son attitude que je trouve plutôt gay friendly. Je l'aime moins pour son écriture souvent très inégale (les scénarios pas toujours au top, les dialogues moyens même en VO et quelques problèmes de cohérence) j'aime autant être honnête. Malgré tout ce que je peux lui reprocher pourtant, j'aime tellement le personnage de Jane et surtout celui de Roman (ainsi que leur relation) que j'ai dévoré la saison 2 malgré tous ses défauts. Par contre soyons honnêtes encore une fois, cette fin de saison était quand même particulièrement bâclée. Comme je n'ai pas compris grand chose entre la fin de l'arc sur Sandstorm et cet épilogue étrange au milieu de ce que j'ai décidé être le Tibet, j'ai décidé de combler les trous. (et comme j'ai trouvé que la relation Jane-Kurt était vraiment pas subtile dans cette deuxième saison, je l'ai jetée aux orties.)**_

 _ **Je dois bien avouer que je n'aurais pas écrit de fanfic Blindspot si je n'avais pas écouté la chanson "Oh Sister" de Bob Dylan en boucle ces... allez cinq derniers jours, mais je trouve qu'elle est juste incroyablement calée sur la relation Roman-Jane. J'adore les fratries fusionnelles (coucou Supernatural) et celle-ci ne m'a vraiment pas laissée indifférente (bon, peut-être aussi parce qu'ils sont grave canons tous les deux... :) )**_

 _ **Et comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de fanfics sur eux deux (vraiment, sur 600 fics Blindspot, y en a genre 4-5 sur Roman, c'est fou !), j'ai eu besoin de pallier à ma frustration.**_

 _ **Voilà donc le résultat :)**_

 _ **Oh Brother**_

Le ZIP est un étrange produit qui fonctionne finalement, ainsi que je l'ai remarqué, comme Alzheimer. Les souvenirs les plus proches sont ceux dont je n'ai aucun espoir de retour, mais les souvenirs d'enfance... ceux-là sont accrochés à mon cerveau comme un coquillage sur un rocher. Ils me réveillent la nuit et me hantent le jour.

Après la mort de Shepherd et le démantèlement de Sandstorm, on m'a gentiment remerciée de mes services rendus et offert un aller simple hors des États-Unis en cadeau. Mon identité fantôme ne durerait que le temps de quitter le sol américain puis je perdrais à nouveau toute existence légale. Kurt avait bien essayé de faire jouer ses relations mais j'y avais rapidement renoncé. J'avais perdu ma raison d'être Jane Doe tout comme j'avais perdu mon existence en tant que Remi, et Alice Kruger était morte dans cette académie militaire sordide. Mon histoire avec Kurt aurait pu être une issue de secours mais je n'avais jamais vécu d'amour et d'eau fraîche et avec tous ces événements, j'avais besoin de me retrouver. Et j'hésitais dangereusement entre me gaver de ZIP une nouvelle fois ou trouver une thérapie pour tenter de retrouver mes souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle ma mémoire me manquait : Roman.

Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé tous mes souvenirs de lui aujourd'hui, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine d'instinct, du fond de mes tripes, c'est que jamais je ne me suis battue contre mon frère avant de travailler avec le FBI et jamais nous n'avions été à un cheveu de nous entretuer. Plus encore que mon identité arrachée, la perte de mon frère chéri a brisé quelque chose en moi.

J'ai pris le premier avion en partance pour la Chine, dont les services secrets n'étaient pas franchement en bons termes avec la CIA, en me disant que jamais je ne pourrais complètement recoller les morceaux de mon âme. J'avais encore une crainte instinctive des prisons fantômes de la CIA et je n'étais pas convaincue de pouvoir résister à des mois de torture comme je l'avais pu. Je n'avais plus de quête, plus de grand projet, plus de raison d'exister. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à casser en moi qui ne l'avait pas déjà été, mais je n'en étais que plus vulnérable.

Arrivée à Shanghai, la masse grouillante et ordonnée m'a parue hostile et après seulement quelques jours enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse à enchaîner les crises d'apathie et de panique, je me suis décidée à partir vers un endroit plus vide. Plus calme. Mes pérégrinations m'ont menée de hameau en hameau toujours plus à l'ouest, parfois en stop, souvent à pieds, profitant de l'amabilité des gens contre un peu d'aide quand ils en avaient besoin. J'ai survécu, marché, poussé, seule presque toujours. Je ne pensais qu'au lendemain et au jour d'après, à mes ampoules, à mes douleurs. Et à Roman. Pas une seule minute d'un seul jour je n'ai pu cesser de penser à lui. Je me suis souvent demandé si ça aurait été moins douloureux de savoir qu'il était mort. Mais la pointe aiguë dans mon coeur me rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas alors j'étais toujours là, à errer comme une âme en peine.

Et puis le paysage a changé, l'atmosphère aussi. J'ai passé furtivement des barrages militaires, évité des patrouilles en retrouvant mes instincts de chasseresse et d'infiltration. Et je suis arrivée au Tibet.

En quelques semaines j'ai appris la langue et je me suis intéressé aux sanctuaires bouddhistes, jusqu'à entendre parler de ce monastère tout en haut de la montagne, où les étrangers pouvaient être admis s'ils avaient besoin de paix. J'ai continué ma marche et mes investigations et j'y suis arrivée.

C'était comme si on m'attendait. Une petite cellule était prête à m'accueillir et le sourire bienveillant des religieux a rapidement eu raison de moi. Dans ce lieu dédié au recueillement et à la sérénité, j'ai réussi à combler un peu de ce vide intérieur. Grâce à la méditation profonde, je suis parvenue à déterrer petit à petit mes souvenirs d'enfance et à reconstruire brique par brique, précautionneusement, mon identité. Portée par cette nouvelle sagesse j'ai continué à entretenir mon corps pour ne faire plus qu'une avec la montagne qui m'a recueillie.

Les bons souvenirs sont les plus difficiles à rappeler et les plus rares, mais malgré tout, je suis plus en paix avec moi-même que je ne l'ai jamais été. Quelques bribes me reviennent parfois sur cette autre vie très lointaine où je m'appelais Alice Kruger et où je chahutais avec mon petit frère Ian dans les rues de Pretoria sous les yeux de parents aimants. Je me demande ce que Roman a conservé de ses trois premières années. De ce dont je me souviens, Ian était un enfant adorable, souriant et bonne pâte. Il avait toujours un mot gentil, une attention même pour les inconnus quand il ne se cachait pas derrière moi. Alice était une enfant plus aventureuse et curieuse. Adaptable.

C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai pu survivre plus facilement que Ian dans cette académie ignoble. Nos parents m'avaient transmis un grand sens des responsabilités et je savais que je devais veiller sur Roman. Le protéger. Il fallait que je sois forte, dure, pour lui servir de bouclier. Mais même comme ça, bien vite, Ian a perdu son sourire, et sa bienveillance s'est flétrie. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la bonté d'âme dans un centre pour enfants soldats. Au moins il était fort. Au moins il était toujours en vie.

En tant qu'Alice, mon unique but était de veiller sur mon frère. Peu importait combien de lapins ou d'êtres humains il fallait tuer pour ça. Ian devait rester en vie. J'avais perdu de vue son âme, tout ce qui m'importait était d'entendre sa respiration la nuit dans le silence de nos cellules. Je n'ai jamais cessé de lutter pour le garder sous mes yeux, je me suis battue pour continuer de dormir dans la même chambre que lui, j'ai renoncé à tout, accepté n'importe quoi y compris des missions dont il n'a jamais été au courant, pour qu'il survive. J'ai hypothéqué mon âme des dizaines de fois pour le voir là, debout, entier, devant moi quand j'allais me coucher le soir et pour qu'il soit la première chose que je voyais le matin en me levant. Il était mon âme. Ma raison d'être.

Je lui ai appris à survivre sans moi. Je lui ai appris à se dissocier pour ne pas devenir fou et à tuer pour ne pas mourir. Il est devenu un élève modèle.

Tout ça je m'en souviens maintenant. Il était mon âme et je l'ai perdu. Me souvenir de tout ça aurait pu me détruire si je n'avais pas été au centre d'une bulle de sérénité. J'ai pu faire le deuil d'Alice, me débarrasser de sa peau. Une couche de moins à peser sur mon coeur, j'ai rangé ces souvenirs proprement à nouveau dans ma conscience moins purulente.

Remi m'a donné plus de fil à retordre. C'était une adolescente en colère à qui on a retiré la responsabilité de son frère. Quand Remi et Roman sont nés entre les doigts de Shepherd, on aurait pu croire que le mal était déjà fait, mais il y a toujours plus profond que le fond et l'Enfer compte neuf cercles. Shepherd a arraché la raison de vivre d'Alice en considérant que Roman pouvait effectuer des missions par lui-même, en considérant que Roman et Remi étaient deux unités indépendantes. Mais là encore, Roman était toujours là, toujours en vie, alors Remi n'a rien dit, elle a continué à suivre les ordres de Shepherd et faire ce pourquoi elle fonctionnait encore. Accomplir des missions, suivre des ordres. Shepherd aurait dû savoir que perdre sa mémoire laisserait Remi sans but. Oublier Roman était oublier son essence même, tout ce qui faisait de Remi un soldat malléable et convaincu. Quand j'ai commencé à me souvenir d'Alice et de Ian, il était déjà trop tard pour Sandstorm. J'avais traversé la frontière invisible entre tout ce qui avait été mon monde et la réalité. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de tout effacer et je ne m'en souviendrai certainement jamais, ces souvenirs-là sont perdus à tout jamais à cause du ZIP. Mais je me dis qu'inconsciemment, je voulais peut-être voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur. Et abandonner la lourde tâche de veiller sur mon frère en toute impunité ?

Il a fallu combler les trous vaille que vaille pour donner une unité à Remi et essayer de la comprendre. Pendant plus d'une quinzaine d'années, elle a anesthésié tout ce qui n'était pas instinct de survie, sauvagerie et obéissance aveugle. Elle s'est reposée sur Shepherd pour maintenir Roman en vie et a payé le prix qu'elle demandait. Ça avait fini par être simple. Elle a ensuite continué avec Orion : ordre, mission, action et on recommence. Jusqu'à cette fois en Afghanistan. Cette fois où j'ai failli mourir et où j'ai été sauvée par un ange à l'accent britannique. Cette fois où j'ai redécouvert ce qu'était un être humain et ce que c'était d'être humain. Cette chaleur que j'avais oubliée à Pretoria, quand j'étais encore Alice, fillette frondeuse et gaie, et pas une machine à tuer.

Si cette expérience a au final changé Nigel Thornton en cet être froid et dur, je crois qu'elle a apporté un peu d'humanité à Remi. Après ça, Remi a trouvé dans les discours de sa mère adoptive de quoi déchaîner sa colère et rétablir une certaine justice. Mais rencontrer Chris lui a apporté ce dont elle était dépourvue depuis longtemps : des sentiments et de l'émotion.

Quand je suis devenue Jane Doe, j'ai eu accès à plus d'émotions, plus de sentiments, et même si je me sentais nue, vulnérable, hyper-sensible, j'ai oublié le combat de tous les instants pour la survie, le devoir de tout enfouir pour être en total contrôle à chaque seconde. Bien sûr on n'éteint pas l'instinct de survie comme une lampe torche. Mais on l'apprivoise.

J'aurais aimé que Roman puisse faire ce cheminement. J'aurais aimé qu'il découvre l'autre côté du miroir et le plaisir qu'i se laisser aller. La douceur d'interagir émotionnellement avec d'autres personnes. De tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Avec les années, obsédée que j'étais à vouloir garder Roman en vie, je l'ai dépossédé de tout ce qui était Ian. J'ai fini même par l'abandonner et le déposséder de moi. Sa soeur est partie, enterrée à jamais.

Et pourtant je suis toujours là.

J'aurais voulu qu'il comprenne. Ce jour-là, quand je lui ai injecté le ZIP, je voulais qu'il partage cette remise à zéro, qu'il puisse comme moi se frayer un chemin dans un monde dont il ne se doutait même pas l'existence. J'aurais peut-être voulu retrouver le sourire brillant qui illuminait ses joues rondes de bébé, retrouver cette innocence qu'il avait perdue si tôt. Je le voulais avec moi dans ce monde si plein de couleurs. Du même côté de cette foutue barrière pour regarder passer les trains et se dire que finalement la vie est belle.

J'aurais voulu beaucoup de choses mais elles se résumaient à un nom : Roman.

 _Oh ma soeur,_

 _Quand je viens me blottir dans tes bras_

 _Tu ne devrais pas me traiter comme un étranger_

 _Notre père n'aimerait pas ta façon d'être toi_

 _Et tu dois réaliser le danger_

 _Oh ma soeur ne suis-je pas un frère pour toi ?_

 _N'ai-je pas le droit à ton affection ?_

 _Notre but sur cette terre n'est-il pas le même,_

 _D'aimer et suivre Ses directions ?_

 _Nous avons grandi ensemble du berceau à la tombe_

 _Nous sommes morts et ressuscités_

 _Et mystérieusement on nous a sauvés_

 _Oh ma soeur, quand je viendrai frapper à ta porte,_

 _Ne me tourne pas le dos, tu provoqueras du chagrin_

 _Le temps est un océan, mais il s'arrête sur les côtes_

 _Tu ne me verras peut-être plus demain_

Cette chanson m'a hantée ces deux dernières années. Comme une nouvelle ironie du destin, c'est la dernière que j'ai entendue à l'aéroport avant d'embarquer et de quitter les États-Unis.

Dans ma retraite, j'ai vogué sur cet océan, j'ai fini par l'apprivoiser en retrouvant mes souvenirs et les morceaux de moi-même, mais la terre est en vue et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir débarquer...

Malgré la méditation que j'ai apprise et la sagesse que j'ai acquise, je ne peux pas admettre que je ne reverrai plus Roman. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, je ne peux pas me résoudre à le perdre définitivement.

Kurt a essayé de garder contact, il est le seul, à ma connaissance, qui sait où je me terre. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait dit à l'équipe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, tous, je ne sais même pas s'ils travaillent toujours ensemble ou si, maintenant que Sandstorm à été éliminé, chacun a continué sa vie de son côté. Si j'avais été juste Jane, ils auraient pu me suffire, je crois. J'aurais pu me satisfaire de l'amour de Kurt et de l'amitié retrouvée de l'équipe. Mais Roman pèse toujours dans l'équation. C'est incroyable à quel point un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

J'aimerais croire qu'après la mort de Shepherd, il s'est créé une nouvelle identité pour s'installer dans une vie calme et paisible, mais je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois plutôt qu'il vend ses services de tueur à gage au plus offrant, et dans une certaine mesure, ça me rassure presque. L'autre possibilité serait qu'il se terre dans un coin, seul, ruminant sa vengeance contre sa soeur qui l'a abandonné et contre ce monde qui le rejette.

Quand je m'imagine cette version. Je me jette à corps perdu sur les flancs de la falaise qui borde le monastère pour évacuer ma frustration.

Je suis persuadée que ma présence ici arrive bientôt à son terme. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux ans pour moi, mais la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. Ces derniers jours, mon instinct quasi infaillible aiguisé par ces mois de formation mystique me susurre que les choses vont bientôt changer. Après deux ans à l'arrêt, je vais devoir me remettre en marche et me jeter à nouveau dans le grand bain de l'Occident.

La religieuse qui m'a accueillie il y a un an et demi m'a dit que je n'étais ici que pour un temps. Elle sait elle aussi que le jour de mon départ est proche : elle a repris à m'appeler "Blanche" alors qu'elle avait fini par m'appeler "Soeur", quelques semaines après mon arrivée. Je suis toujours la bienvenue, mais je suis à nouveau de passage.

Une petite pointe de tristesse me serre le coeur à l'idée de quitter ce havre de quiétude, mais j'ai toujours su que le destin aurait de nouveaux projets pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je me prépare à mon nouveau départ en bénissant le fait d'avoir autant de chance. J'aurai vécu plus de vies en une seule que la majeure partie des gens n'oserait en rêver. Ce nouveau départ est aussi particulièrement décisif : je sais que ce sera le dernier.

Et cette fois, je ramènerai Roman avec moi.

Maintenant, j'attends le signe.

Je suis prête.


End file.
